


Hello Angel - Question

by gurajiorasu



Series: Hello Angel [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t humans ask questions when they meet an angel?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Angel - Question

Nino knew he shouldn’t want to know more than he was let, but sometimes he got curious about things and he just couldn’t help but to ask.

“Don’t you have questions?” Nino shot at Ohno, plain and straightforward.

Ohno looked like he was thinking about it, and then asked back, “What questions?”

“Anything,” Nino looked at Ohno, trying to look into Ohno’s soul. “Don’t humans ask questions when they meet an angel?”

“I did ask for your name,” Ohno said slowly.

Nino laughed fondly. He couldn’t not. Who on earth asked for the name when he met an angel, really?

“Don’t you have other questions?” Nino tried again. His hand reached for Ohno's hair and combed through it. Soft, soft, _soft_ , he thought.

Ohno leaned to the touch like a kitten. He frowned a bit, concentrating like he was being asked something exceptionally difficult.

Nino waited patiently. He readied himself for anything that Ohno might ask. He would answer to anything, to be honest. He would even _grant_ anything that was under his power.

“Then...,” Ohno started. He looked a bit troubled, like he was about to ask something he had been concerning about in forever. “What do you like?”

Nino blinked, didn’t quite believe what he just heard.

Ohno looked flustered when Nino didn’t answer immediately. “I mean... what kind of food do you like? Or, what color? What kind of weather?”

Nino blinked again. His hand on Ohno’s hair stopped moving.

“I just want to know more about you,” Ohno whispered. He looked away and his ears became really, really red.

Nino laughed. He laughed and laughed because if he didn’t, he might cry instead.

Ohno could ask the secret of the universe and Nino would gladly tell him, but Ohno asked about _him_ instead. Because Nino being an angel was not what mattered to Ohno.

Nino being _Nino_ was what mattered.

Nino buried his laughter on the crook of Ohno’s neck. Then he answered. Honestly, truthfully, and joyfully.

“I like _you_.”


End file.
